The disclosures herein relate in general to audio processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for acoustic echo cancellation.
In full duplex communication between telephones, a double-talk condition occurs if users concurrently speak into respective microphones of the telephones. Those microphones may receive acoustic echo from respective loud speakers of the telephones. To cancel the acoustic echo, the telephones may compute an estimate of the acoustic echo using a normalized least-mean squares (“NLMS”) technique, but such technique is less accurate while a double-talk condition occurs.